You Look Like I Need A Drink
by Mills87
Summary: A fun one-shot that was inspired by the song "You Look Like I Need A Drink." George thinks Angelina is going to break up with him, but he may still need that drink once she gets out what she came to say. I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters or the song "You Look Like I Need A Drink"


A fun one-shot that was inspired by the song "You Look Like I Need A Drink." George thinks Angelina is going to break up with him, but he may still need that drink once she gets out what she came to say.

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters or the song "You Look Like I Need A Drink"

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{HP}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

George was sitting at home brooding over his relationship with Angelina. It has been just over a year since they had officially started dating and she has been a godsend, helping to heal the hole that losing his twin had left him with.

All his friends and family were so amazed at how well he had been coping with Fred's death. He tried so hard, he knew Fred wouldn't want him to be depressed and mourn forever and forget to live, but living with half of yourself is dam near impossible. Sure he was going through the motions, keeping their business going, Sunday dinners at the Burrow, Victoire's birth - but it all felt like he was on autopilot. Like he was a third party observer of his own life.

Angelina seemed to be the only one who could see through his suave exterior to the excruciating pain that was so bad that it numbed him to everything else going on around him. With her he could feel again. She tore down his shields and put him back together. There will always be a part of him missing but she helped him heal enough to realize that being a zombie was no way to honour his brother. She also pointed out that Fred would kick his ass for ever wallowing over him for so long.

'Angelina has literally become his other, other half' George thought and chuckled bitterly to himself. Through the last glorious thirteen months she has become his everything. He is so in love with her he was ready to ask her to marry him. He even had the ring hiding in his sock drawer. However he knew that she wasn't one of those witches that wanted to rush into settling down. She had her career, as a chaser for the Holly Head Harpies, and was even studying for her masters in transfiguration part time. He was waiting for the Quidditch season to end - which her final game was nearly a week ago now - to ask her. He had planned to tell her that he totally supported her career and wasn't looking to change her, he just wanted to share his life with her.

However, something has changed with Angelina the last few weeks. She has been avoiding him, and when he did manage to see her she was standoffish and would make sudden excuses to leave. He thought back to her last game.

He had been there for the finals of course, but she avoided him before the game. She had asked him not to come to warm-ups or to the locker rooms before the game, but had got him great box seats. She swore she wanted, even needed him there, but that she didn't want to get distracted before the final game. George had understood and respected that. After the game it seemed as if giving her that space was paying off. She ran up to him and hugged him and kissed him senseless in front of her team, the press, and most of his family, they had even made the front page of The Profit. He had been so relieved, now believing that her distant behaviour the last few weeks was just because of stress over the finals, but at the after party she suddenly closed off again and made her excuses and left him standing there feeling like the rug had been swept out from under his feet again.

She didn't call him on the first day, and it took everything in him not to knock down her door and demand an explanation. The next day though, she asked him to go for lunch, but again she was distracted and seemed like she wanted to talk about something but never brought it up, and there were plenty of lulls in the conversation where she could have said anything. They had said an awkward goodbye and she kissed him on the cheek before parting.

That was two days ago now, and only the fact that he was sure that she was trying to break up with him kept him from demanding that she tell him what the hell was going on with her. He knew it was cowardly, but if she was going to leave him he wasn't going to rush things along for her. As much as this relationship limbo sucked, with him beating himself up wondering where he went wrong or what he could do to change her mind. He would rather keep sitting here banging his head against the wall over the potential of losing her than actually lose her.

She was his other, other half and he didn't think he would survive losing her too. He had no other halves of himself left if she walked away.

George was just swiping the tears from the corner of his eyes when green flames roared to life in his fire place right across from where he was sitting on the couch. He jumped up when he heard Angelina's voice call for him.

"I'm here Angie, are you alright love, its nearly two o'clock in the morning?" George answered her call.

"I'm sorry George, I didn't realize it was so late but I really need to talk to you."

George took a deep breath, "Can't it wait until tomorrow? I will take you for breakfast. It will be nice to spend some time together we have both been busy lately, I miss you." George knew he was stretching the truth by saying they were both busy - and from the way she averted her eyes, he knew she knew that he had only been keeping himself busy to avoid going crazy over missing her. George was hoping that by avoiding playing the blame game, and showing her he still cared, he could get her to at least take tonight to rethink ripping his heart out.

"That sounds lovely babe, but I would really rather talk about this in private, may I come through?" She asked.

Agreeing that if this was really happening he would prefer to be dumped in the comfort of his own home he reluctantly nodded.

He helped her out of the fireplace and then, before she could say anything he decided to kiss her one last time. He was pleasantly surprised and confused when she kissed him back just as passionately as he was her. In fact, he would say this was probably one of the best kisses they had ever had, top five at least.

Angelina eventually pulled away, owing to the need to breath, but he was so desperate not to lose this moment he pushed into her more, refusing to relinquish her lips. He didn't need to breath if he didn't have her. When she pushed against him he knew he had to release her. He rested his head against her neck, hugged her tight and breathed in her scent, trying to commit everything about her to memory.

Angelina hugged him back and said "that was an enthusiastic welcome" while untangling herself from him.

For a second, he thought maybe he had it wrong, that kiss proved they still had plenty of passion and she had been just as into it as he was, but then he saw her withdraw again and start pacing his living room.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked her moving to the fridge to get one for himself already.

"Yes...I mean no, damn. I mean can I just say what I need to before I loose my nerve" Angelina pleaded.

George stopped and shook his head at his own hopeless self. He loved her so much that he couldn't even stand to see her hurting over breaking up with him. He decided that he would just let her say what she came to say and try not to let her see how much it hurt him. He would drink himself stupid after she left. She may be breaking up with him, but he knew she cared about him. He would never do anything to harm her, even if that meant not letting her know she was breaking his heart.

He turned to face her and gestured for her to continue.

She hesitated, "maybe you should sit down?" she suggested.

He sucked in a breath but otherwise silently moved to sit back on the sofa. Still not trusting himself not to scream out and beg her not to leave, he just looked at her waiting for her to say those dreaded words.

Angelina fidgeted with her hands and resumed her pacing. "Let me start, by saying that I am truly sorry for pushing you away these last few weeks, that was selfish and immature, and I am sorry."

George was confused but did not interrupt.

"I just wasn't ready to deal with it yet so I was avoiding facing the reality. But when I was with you, it made it impossible. I knew that it was not fair not to tell you, and so I just avoided seeing you for fear that I would just blurt it all out-loud and make it all real. But that wasn't fair to any of us, it wasn't fair to keep you in the dark, it wasn't fair to me to shut myself off from my best friend and greatest love when I needed the support more than ever before in my life. And it wasn't fair to the baby." With her last sentence she stopped pacing and stared right at him.

George's mind was reeling, she had just called him her best friend and greatest love 'that doesn't sound like any break up he had ever heard of,' he thought. Was she playing with him or just building him up before knocking him down... Wait did she say baby?

He whipped his head up and saw that she was searching for his eyes. When his locked on to hers he saw her move her hand in his peripheral, drawing his eye down to it. His eyes bugged out of his head when he saw her hand come to rest lovingly over her womb. His eyes whipped back up to hers, she had tears in hers eyes but she could still read the question in his.

"Yes, I'm pregnant" she answered his unspoken question.

He literally jumped up off the couch and ran the five paces to her, scooping her into his arms and kissing her and hugging her tightly. "I take it, that this means you are not here to break up with me?" He asked needing to hear her quash any of his remaining insecurities.

Angelina pulled back and he loosened his grip but did not let her actually break free of his arms.

"Is that what you thought I was going to say?" She asked but did not need to hear his response. Now that she had shared her secret she had a clear enough mind to see the insecurity written all over his features. She threw her self on him and kissed him senseless. "You're never getting rid of me now" she joked once she released him from the kiss.

George dipped his head down and gave her the most loving brush of the lips kiss she had ever had, and declared "I never want to be separated from you."

He then wandlessly summoned the ring from his drawer in the bedroom and got down on one knee. "Angelina Johnson, will you marry me?" He asked just as the ring reached his hand.

Angelina looked at the ring, tears in her eyes she asked, "You already had the ring?"

George nodded.

"So your not just asking because of the baby?"

He shook his head.

"Then hell yes, I will marry you!"

He slid the ring onto her finger and picked her up and spun her around a few times.

"George put me down, this probably isn't too good for the baby."

Angelina's words froze him instantly. "I am so sorry love, are you ok, is the baby? Don't take this the wrong way, but I was so caught up in you not leaving me and agreeing to marry me that I forgot about the baby... Well maybe forgot is not the best word. It hadn't fully sank in, that you being pregnant meant that there was now a baby growing inside of you." With those last words he tenderly placed his hand where hers had been only moments before. "Does that make sense, Love?" He asked.

Angelina was full-out crying now, but she was smiling as she placed her hand overs his on her stomach. "I would be quite the hypocrite if I got upset with you needing time to have it sink in. I have had two weeks for it to sink in, and suspicions for even longer, and I still forget. Heck, I almost asked you for a drink just minutes ago before I remembered that I shouldn't be drinking."

"Why didn't you tell me, were you afraid that I would be angry, or heaven forbid leave you?"

George asked, dropping eye contact with her when he mentioned leaving her. He couldn't believe that she could think, even for a second, that he could do that.

She chuckled. "Heavens no. Of all the things and scenarios that have been running threw my mind, that was never one of them. I just needed some time to come to grips with the reality, so if it takes you a few weeks for it to fully sink in for you that is fine with me. Once I accepted the reality enough to actually take the test, there were all these other things to consider, things that would change.

"I was mostly worried that you would not want me to play in the finals, so I resolved to push it to the back of my mind until after the championship. I was going to tell you after the after party, but then when we were at the party I suddenly was overcome by the reality. I felt ashamed that I played the game without even consulting a healer to make sure it was safe. I felt like I had already failed as a mother. And then the worse thought entered my mind, what if I had been hurt and lost the baby. That thought paralyzed me, but at the same time it confirmed that I truly love this baby and that, even though he or she wasn't planned, I want this baby more than anything. The more than anything thought though, had me running threw all the things we would need to do and the people we would have to tell, things we would have to buy, all the people who would be trying us how to raise our baby, well you get the idea. I just felt overwhelmed."

George smiled and hugged her "Well you do not have to deal with any of that on your ow..." He paused mid sentence and stepped back, a look of true horror on his face. "Wait, I just realized that we will have to tell Mom. Do you think you could handle that bit on your own if I promise to do all the midnight diaper changes for this and any other children we have?" He asked sincerely.

She laughed "Not a chance I am taking that deal buddy, but I promise that I will be there with you. Just like you will be with me when we tell my dad" she deadpanned.

George groaned and looked like he might be sick but Angelina just giggled and cuddled into him again. "We will be fine as long as we stick together" she remarked.

George looked down at her and knew that she was right. Besides, neither his mom or her dad could actually kill him if he was going to be a father, right? But that could wait for awhile. He reached down and scooped her into his arms kissing her soundly at the same time, he carried her off to 'their' bed.


End file.
